So We Meet Again
by Rhysaire
Summary: Sebastian lost his grip on Ceil in the past and when he finds him again, things seem to come full circle for them except...his Ceil is now...Cecilia...


She laid there strapped and chained to the stone table in a horrible position her arms pulled painfully out to either side the heavy cuffs that held them down dug into her skin, her legs were strapped pulled apart to either side her head hung down at a painful angle a collar around her neck with a chain attached to the floor. They were chanting the stone skin warming slowly against her bare skin. The pain was incredible her screams mingled with there voices as the backs of there calves slammed into the stone beneath them.

She didn't know her own name anymore didn't know anything anymore as the pain lanced it's way through her system the mark they burned into her back no longer hurt it stopped hurting a while a go…how long had it been that she had her home ripped apart everything taken away from her? One moved shoving something into her mouth to silence her screams hearing there words during there ceremony attempting to summon something. Her thoughts went wild as she felt the pinprick of the blade they had no further use for her, they had soiled her body defiled her over and over again in different ways beating her and treating her as if she was some sort of fancy pet. Her choked screams and cries echoing in the room. She screamed from the depths of her heart and soul for someone anyone to save her she'd give up anything to be saved to not have to live through this another moment….caught in so much despair and hate, anger and sorrow she swore anything…even her life itself if it would just end.

_Found you….._

She blinked as everything seemed to slow her ashen blonde hair ranging in colors from rich rusts to deep browns and frosted whites was in her line of sight the way her head was hanging. 'Found me….?' she echoed emptily.

_I know you…..the scent of your soul, the taste of your life….._

She didn't know him though, didn't know him from them. Who he was where he was from or who was speaking. She gagged on the thing in her mouth chocking as she closed her eyes trying to struggled as she was release suddenly and looked up as the man in white robes wearing that odd mask over his eyes brought the dagger up and down.

"SAVE ME!"

She heard a faint chuckling as everything in the room slowed down to what seemed almost like a crawl, slow the seconds seemed to stretch out into minutes.

_Save you….be careful you are about to cross a river from which there is no return….but to be saved…..you must order it…_

"_I ORDER YOU_…save me; _protect me_….."She screamed and cried and then suddenly before her standing there looking at her as she was strapped down was a figure wrapped in darkness and shadow his face could barely be seen his mouth and chin the pointed teeth. He lifted one hand the long black nails flickering as he suddenly caught her attackers hand and tossed him away.

"No way we actually summoned one….." One woman said.

"But the brat is still alive….." Another said and looked at her but she watched as he knelt down.

"_To have me protect you…..to save you, you must finish this contract.…is a sacrifice….there lives will do….."_ He whispered.

She looked at him and nodded. "I don't care kill them just make them stop." She sobbed it hurt they were hurting her. She just wanted it to stop. The hand above her moved snapping the chains that bound her as he shifted her and sat her down on the table having killed the one there as they others moved some screaming we summoned you give me immortality others screaming and running for the doors he didn't care. They all died before him as he easily tore them apart and turned walking towards her.

"_The final price has been paid…..you have the choice now, the river has been crossed…where do you want the seal of the contract…..depending on it's place is the strength of it's power."_

She didn't know not fully what she was getting herself into as she sat there shaking and the tears continued to fall. The mark of the sacred beast burned into her flesh on the back her long hair falling like autumn around her slender frame. "I don't care…..somewhere that mean the most, somewhere that give me strength and power…."

He smiled as he looked at her a cold cruel smile his hand surging out to engulf her right eye but she moved and he got her left instead not that it overly mattered to him. "_Then on that sorrowful despair filled blue eye of yours….the seal will be there….forever marked into your body child…..tell me your name…._"

The hand moved as he watched the seal form in that vibrant blue eye changing it's hue to a deep purple and the pentagram formed there. His hand moved his clawed fingertips holding her chin. Protect her, save her…..although he tipped his head in the shadows awaiting her answer. Even thought he order of the contract had not been revenge….protect me….save me…it hadn't even occurred to him in his hurry to once again make this soul his what the contract was. It didn't matter now, he had an order to protect her.

"Ceceilla…Ceceilla Phantomhive…Heir to the Phantomhive….." She said weakly and he nodded.

Smiling as he stepped down and walked towards her his form changing and although she had never seen him before she felt like she had. Warm umber brown eyes long black hair falling about his face and a fancy tail coat which he began working the buttons of as he removed and draped around her shoulders.

She looked up at him at the man dressed as a butler as he spoke again.

"Then this form is best suited to a Lady Phantomhive." He said and she shook her head.

"I will be an Earl and a _Lord_…..but a Lady is too fragile and weak…." Ceceillia said as she looked at him.

"As you wish _My Lord_…." he said.

She looked up at him as he lifted her gently into his arms. He looked down at the child he really should have toyed a bit more been a bit more careful as it stood now the terms of the contract were simple protect her save her from everything. There had been nothing specific so long as she was alive he was to save her which meant he had to protect her from death…..and from himself. He would not be able to collect this child's soul until she died of an old age but that was fine with him. Her life was but an eye blink for him and this time he was not about to let this one slip through his fingers again.

He felt her small hand tense on his shirt and glanced down at the top of her head.

"What is your name?" She asked.

He had one once long ago but that no longer fit since this was different and smiled a bit. "I am a being who does not have one, so whatever name you give me is fine Young Master."

She looked up at him half sleepy and spoke. "Sebastian Michaels."

His eyebrow almost twitched seriously last time he had that name had been centuries ago in the 1800's given to him by a brat that had become somewhat precious to him but it had been the name of his dog he hoped this one would not be as much of a brat.

"Oh? Was that the name of your last butler?" he asked as he walked towards the Royal Hospital she had injuries he could not treat. Not with learning how anyways.

"Mmm….no…" Ceceillia said as she let her head rest against his shoulder something in her told her that he was dangerous but something else told her to everyone but her. "My kitty…he was….precious to me."

He opened his eyes and smiled down at her. Her kitty huh? Her cat…he smiled charmingly down at the small child in his arms as she whispered a few more orders catching on quickly enough. They were simple.

• Never lie to me

• Never betray me

• Never leave my side

• Always protect me…..

Such simple orders really but he already knew more complicated because he would be forefilling them once again as the Phantomhive butler. But he smiled it would be fun this time. "Yes My Lord." He said firmly. She was such a greedy little thing really but it was fine with him he knew as she settled more something different might pop up among the orders among her wants but that was fine because her first order was in place to protect, and save her. To protect what basically? Her life…..and he had contracted it. The seal on the back of his hand was proof enough of that.

The sheets flew off of her falling to the floor not that she overly cared. That horrid dream popping up now again why? She could remember the events of that day that horrid month from years ago so clearly even now. Her hand coming up over her left eye and then heard the rungs of the current sliding open. She blinked and glanced over seeing the butler clad in black his hair falling long around his face. It had to be a sin to be as breathtaking as he was every single day not a hair out of place or a wrinkle. Although she herself had short hair now and had for the last six years she was seventeen now which was why the dreams were annoying not to mention she had given up her full name of Ceceillia and simply chosen to go by Ceil. Which seemed to amuse him to no end.

"This mornings tea is an Formosa Oolong Peach Blossom. Breakfast is peach and strawberry stuffed French toast with a thick maple syrup, a fruit salad and croissant." Sebastian said as he walked over while she sat up in bed setting down the tray over her lap and breakfast as he poured the delicate but flavorful tea.

Ceil looked over at him as she opened the paper and began going over the days news. "And the schedule for today?" She asked him warily. Although they now had more servants in the beginning it had only been the two of them they had Maya who was a klutzy maid and seemed to like having her go through dishes like they were expandable merchandise luckily for her they were. Bartholomew who was the chief although to be honest she was lucky Sebastian cooked most of the meals otherwise she'd starve daily. And Jason who was the gardener and then there was Yamamoto who was her fathers old head of estate. He now served as the hose over all of the servants although the one who kept things running smoothly was Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled as he shifted the round plate to under his arm and smiled his eyes closed. "Ah yes today's schedule has changed a bit a letter from the queen arrived this morning for you. The Duke of Corning has canceled saying that something came up afternoon violin lessons of course remain as scheduled and you have a meeting with Lord Williams tonight at six to discuss business ventures. Funtom stocks have once again risen the new toys and confectionaries are taking off even more then the last set to hit the market. At the moment Funtom's toys are known worldwide for there high quality and standards.

Ceil looked over at him as she munched on a piece of French toast she could say she was rather spoiled with the way he cooked and made food nodding her head as she listened to him. "I see….and the letter?"

He smiled she never missed a beat as he held out the letter to Ceil watching as she opened it and he stood there looking at her. Or rather the letter. At her annoyed frown he knew the days events were about to be changed but more then that….he knew things were beginning to move a few days after she woke up from yet another nightmare she whispered that she wanted to find the ones responsible and make them pay for the hell they were putting her through. He had crossed his arm as he had before up over his heart and bowed his head saying simply. "Yes My Lord." And at her look he told her he was her sword and shield it was his job to protect her no matter where that road lead her.

Ceil looked at him and sighed. "Send for a tailor the Queen has requested my presence this afternoon in order to bestow my title and my lands properly back to me." She said a little late in coming but it was never the less. "You will accompany me there of course Sebastian."

"Yes my Lord." He said and she glanced at him.

Ceil stood there dressing they had an hour and a half before they would be meeting the Queen at Buckingham Palace. She looked in the mirror as Sebastian finished with the last of the tiny buttons of her jacket which fell to her ankles the delicate design work, the pants and silk shirt beneath the vest. It was almost the sort of thing a Lord would wear except for the accents of silk at her hips which fell down puffing out behind her the tassels that went across her left shoulder and the hat that sat off to the right. The eye patch over her left eye hid the seal and the 'dead' eye to the world.

"You look the part of Earl of Phantomhive, young master that flatters you rather well." Sebastian said as he stood there and she looked at him. "I can not ever lie to you Young Master."

"No, you can't." She said in agreement and sighed. "It's time."

"Yes I have left instructions for the others while we're away." Sebastian said lightly and she nodded walking out with him as he opened the carriage door and allowed her entry before he followed the driver going off once they were both in. The deep rich burgundies of her outfit complimented her skin tone alright.

Ceil sighed as she walked in having been made Earl although Sebastian's question of if she'd let go of her plans for revenge and she had countered. 'Revenge is for fools , they know I survived now. The ones who did this." she said without turning to face him. "They know that there attempt to destroy the Phantomhives has indeed failed." Ceil looked back at Sebastian over her shoulder her face firm. "This is a game now a complex game of cat and mouse. A game which I have no intention of loosing but they will come, the mice will come to play to try to take me out….and when they do I will be waiting."

Sebastian went a little wide eyed as she turned and started walking. 'Again….I watch that brilliant bright soul walk solidly sure footedly into the abyss without hesitation beautiful and regal and yet sad and tragic at the same time…..and along the way while she builds her empire of sorrow I will be there. Even if your crown should rust and your throne crumble I will be there until the end…my beautiful delicious _Ceil.' Sebastian thought as he walked along. _

_Ceil had been taken from him then his small fragile boy whose soul was so very delicious he had died but now been reborn and Sebastian had found him again. The irony was he had made a rather interesting mistake when he found that radiant succulent soul he had swore himself to protecting it. To protecting her to never be able to feast on her so long as she was alive and he could not let her die because if he did he violated the contract and lost her anyways. She could die of old age or something like a heart attack but nothing that he could have prevented. 'I will nurture your soul, I will sculpt it and make it come to be the most delicious meal I could get my hands on Ceil…' he thought as he followed the young girl. 'I will not let you slip through my fingers again…..' _

_Sebastian sighed as he sat there in the butlers study working on the checks and balances for the estate knowing that she was in her own study working away on all other business affairs this evening he still had to prepare dinner and get ready for there guests. It would be a busy day although he sighed. Ceil…had kept things from being boring in the past when he had him and now Ceceillia was an interesting girl, wanting to be called Ceil. So once again he was serving Ceil Phantomhive once again he was working hard at doing everything he needed to and once again his life times of wandering about was fading he didn't want to just drift about collecting and eating as many souls as he could. He wanted certain ones and while he had lost this one once he didn't want to loose it again. _

_He paused with the pen when the bell ran and rose an eyebrow. 'Really?' he mused shaking his head wondering what his Young Master wanted this time. His Bocchan. _

_He walked through the manor and into his Bocchan's private chambers to her study and in bowing slightly as he sighed mentally 'here we go' he thought idly wondering what it was Ceil wanted this time. _

"_You called Bocchan?" He asked. _

_She glanced up and nodded leaning back in the chair and sighing pinching the bridge of her nose. _

_She sighed as she looked at him letting her hand drop. "I just got a call apparently someone in our marketing department thought it would do Funtom some good if the I came to personally announce the opening of the new toy division in America….." She said looking at him. "And failed to even mention anything let alone tell me of there idea until they had it scheduled for tomorrow morning." _

_Sebastian sighed as he looked at her straightening up. "This is problematic…I'll have to rearrange the schedule for the next few days. Do you want me to contact the Duke of Coning and have the meeting rescheduled again?" _

_Ceil nodded. "Yes unfortunately and offer him our sincere apologies as well as assuring him that we will make it up to him." She said as she stood. "I'm heading to my room to decide on what is to be brought with us. As well as contacting the Queen to let her know I will be out of reach for a few days. Sebastian make the necessary arrangements." _

_Sebastian nodded as he bowed slightly. "It shall be done Bocchan. I will be there shortly to pack your things for the trip." _

_Ceil nodded as she stood and turned to enter her private bed chambers not that it was a problem Sebastian was no stranger to her rooms. He had been taking care of her for so long she was rather used to it. And at times wondered if that was a bad thing being used to a demon taking care of you but the food was never poisoned, he took such incredible care of her. As if he took great pleasure in it. _

_It only took a minute or two as she looked at her wardrobe for Sebastian to walk in and look at her moving over and shifting through selecting clothing appropriate for the traveling. _

"_I have informed the Duke of Coning he's not happy but understands the need of business. A message has been sent to the Queen to notify her of our travels and the name of the one who arranged this without consulting you Bocchan has been delivered." Sebastian said as he held out the file on the employee who put his young master in such a position making her drop everything to fly over seas. _

_Sebastian finished packing and had the bags taken out to the car moving with her after placing her cloak over her shoulders. "The arrangements for the flight over have been settled." _

_Ceil shuddered and looked at Sebastian. "Remind me to fire him upon returning….." She said irritable and he understood why. Ceil was the same enjoyed games and plots but hated anything that took things out of her control and being thousands of miles up in the air was out of her control it was unsafe. _

_Sebastian bowed slightly. "Yes Bocchan." he said in his normal suave tones. _

_Ceil glared at him as he smiled unfazed by the harsh look in her visible eye. _

_He had to give her credit, she was impressive although he knew she was nervous and scared to death nothing of it passed over her face, in her eyes or her stance. Nothing showed at all as he watched his young master walk across the tarmac and onto what she loath fully dubbed the flying metal coffin. He followed her although normally as her butler he would place himself in third class and would have had she not glared at him when he had ordered just one ticket in first and one in third. Being the Earl of Phantomhive had it's perks for her as had it changed saying that she wanted him where she could see him. _

_He watched her climb on board as he put her carry on above them both and sat down next to her, she sat next to the window not wanting to be near the isle but not wanting to be near the window either she choose the window though. Wanting him between her and everyone else. Ceil didn't like people touching her, getting close to her and the isle was a good way for both of those to happen. It wasn't like she could book a private room and close herself away in it. _

_The plane took off with a jarring start and he heard the low subtle intake of breath feeling her hand tense over his, he showed no sign of displeasure in fact such a grip could not hurt him. Although it did amuse him that even now he was a safety line for her. Ceil was amusing she sat there eyes closed as if sleeping when in truth she was silently counting the seconds and minutes until they hit the ground again. _

_Sebastian watched as a Stewardess walked towards them. "Excuse me, do you have the capability of serving heated milk with brandy?" _

_At her look he smiled sweetly at her and she nodded going off to get him the requested items. _

"_I don't need it Sebastian." Ceil said stubbornly not opening her eyes and he turned his hand under hers lifting without holding her hand to kiss the back of it. _

"_Lies do not become you Bocchan." Sebastian said charmingly. "It will help you to relax…do not forget I will keep you safe." _

"_Sebastian we are thousands of miles above the ground safe will be when my feet hit the ground again." Ceil said to him crossly opening her right eye to glare at him and he could not help but smile as that deep sapphire orb locked on his own umber brown. _

_Ceil snorted and closed her eye again. Sitting there rigid as a board. Sebastian sighed as he leaned in and whispered. "If any noble see's the Earl of Phantomhive rigid as a board upon a plane they will make a mockery out of the name Phantomhive…the milk and brandy will steady the nerves." _

_Ceil opened that lovely eye of hers again as the woman walked up and handed it to Sebastian who took it and thanked her taking a sip first and foremost unable to detect any poison he handed it to her. _

_Ceil sighed a bit bitterly and took a drink not wanting to admit he was right and coughed as she did….way too much brandy. Sebastian blinked and clicked his tongue in his mouth taking it from her before it spilled all over her. _

"_That was why….too much brandy…." she hissed between coughing gasps for air. Sebastian placed a steadying hand on her arm waiting for the coughing fit to calm down and used his powers to adjust it he should have just asked her for the warm milk if he knew the stewardess would do that. _

"_Try again Bocchan. The first time sometimes take your breath away." Sebastian said as she looked at him warily then sighed and took it this time able to drink it without it railing her. _

_Sebastian watched as Ceil finished drinking and before long her head moved falling against his shoulder as she drifted into sleep. It was easier on her nerves if she slept through this and looked up as the stewardess walked up to him and smiled. _

"_Are you and your sister going on a trip?" She asked trying to make small talk. _

"_No. Bocchan and I are on a business call." Sebastian said and she blinked. _

"_Bocchan?" She asked and he sighed American accent by the looks of it. _

"_Yes my Young Master." He amended. _

"_Oh…" She looked between them and he realized the issue slavery was underground markets and the such but he was calling her master and he chuckled. _

"_This is the Earl of Phantomhive. I am her butler." Sebastian said and the stewardess relaxed and he noticed it then the badge hidden not so carefully. An undercover cop not doubt and at the master….he realized she was making sure it wasn't some sort of slave trade. _

"_She's young to be an Earl isn't she?" _

_Sebastian shook his head and looked down. "It's a habit with the Phantomhives they end up becoming Earls at such young ages." _


End file.
